Dendrites play a central role in neuronal information processing by integrating thousands of synaptic inputs to generate a meaningful action potential output. Recent advances in molecular, electrophysiological and in vivo imaging techniques have led to a rapid enhancement in our understanding of the mechanisms that shape dendritic structure, function and connectivity. Such multifaceted approaches have further demonstrated the extent to which dendrite structure and function may undergo plastic changes that contribute to development, learning and neurodegenerative disease. This Gordon conference will bring together researchers whose latest findings help clarify how the molecular and cellular properties of dendrites enable them to perform complex computations important for sensory processing and higher cognitive function. The conference will be of interest to researchers and students in neuroscience, as well as to anyone interested in normal and abnormal brain function.